shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Dream
Bad Dream is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place inside the Void Room. Story They are lucky that the Void Room was damaged much less than the Dome. Bolo opened the Void Room, and Itu asks the Room the way to defeat Shadow. The Void Room responds by creating a projection. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a hologram. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat the reflection before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: The Message *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Golden Crescents *Armor: Solar Flare *Helm: Melting Rays *Ranged Weapon: Solar Bomb (Fire Orbs) Move and Perks *'Scrapper ' A sequence of 5 attacks with Deer Horns. *'Backstabber ' Ignore player's block and deal additional damage when attacking from behind. *'Shadow Leech ' A chance to steal 100% of the player's Shadow Energy. *'Pluck ' A chance to shock the player with a hit after a Combo of 3 hits. *'Weakness ' A chance to reduce player's hit damage over 2 seconds. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of its attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities *'Twist' Spins around, striking outwards with the Deer Horns before tucking in its arms and pirouetting into the air surrounded by a ring of shadow energy. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling its legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of shadow energy around it, and teleporting it backwards. *'Trail ' Hurls an orb charged with shadow energy on the ground, which spins towards the player. Upon contact, the orb will explode, knocking the player off their feet. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Bad Dream (1).jpg Bad Dream (2).jpg Bad Dream (3).jpg Bad Dream (4).jpg Bad Dream (5).jpg Bad Dream (6).jpg Bad Dream (7).jpg Bad Dream (8).jpg Bad Dream (9).jpg Bad Dream (10).jpg Bad Dream (11).jpg Bad Dream (12).jpg Bad Dream (13).jpg Bad Dream (14).jpg|If player loses Bad Dream (15).jpg Bad Dream (16).jpg Bad Dream (17).jpg Bad Dream (18).jpg|If player wins Bad Dream (19).jpg Bad Dream (20).jpg Bad Dream (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)